Baby Driver
Baby Driver is a 2017 film starring Ansel Elgort, Kevin Spacey, Lily James, Eiza González, Jon Hamm, Jamie Foxx and Jon Bernthal, directed and written by Edgar Wright and produced by Tim Bevan, Eric Fellner and Nira Park. Plot Baby is a young carjacker-turned-getaway driver. A car accident in his childhood killed both his parents and left him with tinnitus, for which he constantly listens to music through his earbuds as a form of catharsis. He is indebted to Atlanta-based crime boss Doc, who employs him as the driver for various heists throughout the city. Baby also cares for Joseph, his deaf foster father, and produces remixes of audio he records throughout the day. After a bank robbery with fellow heisters Griff, Darling and Buddy, Baby is informed by Doc that he is one heist away from paying off his debt. At Bo's Diner, a diner where his mother once worked, Baby meets a waitress named Debora, whom he bonds with over music and driving, and discusses a mutual desire to leave Atlanta on a road trip out west. Later, Doc assigns Baby to an armored truck robbery with heisters J.D., Eddie and deranged loose cannon Bats. The crew narrowly succeeds, and satisfied that his debt to Doc is paid, Baby starts dating Debora and finds legitimate work by delivering pizzas. However, after Doc threatens to harm Debora and Joseph if he refuses, Baby is coerced back into his syndicate. Baby, now disaffected with Doc's leadership, is assigned to a heist with Buddy, Darling and Bats; the four will steal money orders from a post office in Peachtree Center. They meet with a group of fences to purchase weaponry, but Bats suspects a sting operation and starts a shootout that leaves the fences dead. On the way back, Bats insists they stop at Bo's Diner where Baby and Debora awkwardly pretend not to know each other. Debora is terse in conversation with Bats, but when he reacts by pulling out his gun he is stopped by Baby, who leaves a note telling Debora he will abandon the crew and leave Atlanta with her that night. The crew returns to Doc, who reveals the fences were actually corrupt police involved with his racket, and nearly calls off the heist until the crew insists it continue. That night, Bats discovers Baby's tape recorder and fears he is turning state's evidence; Baby regains the crew's trust when they listen to his remixes, but he cannot escape to Debora. On the day of the heist, Baby is tense and anxious. After Bats kills a post office security guard, Baby kills Bats by crashing the getaway car, forcing the survivors to flee on foot. Darling is killed in a police standoff, and Baby flees with a vengeful Buddy in pursuit. Baby delivers Joseph to a nursing home and rushes to Bo's to collect Debora, only to find Buddy waiting for him and holding Debora at gunpoint. Baby shoots Buddy and escapes with Debora in a stolen car. They confront Doc at his safehouse, who refuses to help at first but is moved by Baby and Debora's relationship and agrees to lend them money. He escorts them to a parking garage where they are ambushed by surviving fences from the weapons deal. Doc is critically wounded in the ensuing shootout. Suddenly, Buddy, who survived, arrives in a stolen police car, rams and kills Doc, and engages Baby and Debora in a cat-and-mouse pursuit through the parking garage. Baby rams the police car out of the garage and totals it, but Buddy narrowly survives. He incapacitates Baby by firing a gun near his ears but Debora fends him off and Buddy stumbles off the garage, landing to his death. Baby awakens in the passenger seat of a stolen truck, being driven down a back road by Debora as his mother's singing plays over the cassette player. They encounter a police roadblock to which Baby surrenders despite Debora's pleas, saying that she does not belong in the world of crime. At his trial, Debora and Joseph take the stand in Baby's defense along with other people he helped during the robberies. He is ultimately sentenced by the judge to 25 years in prison, with the possibility of parole. When he is paroled five years later, he finds and reunites with Debora, who is waiting for him with a new car. __FORCETOC__ Category:2017 films Category:June 2017 films Category:English-language films Category:American-Sign-language films Category:British films Category:American films